4swordsmisadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2: The Broken Magic Mirror
This episode countines right after Episode 1. It came out 6 months after Episode 1. It's also the first episode to include a bonus scene. This bonus scene is on the Youtube Version only (Search for LoZ: Four Swords Misadventures 2.2 (Special YouTube Edition) to find this bonus scene). On a related note, this is the only episode to be split into 2 parts, on both Newgrounds and YouTube. A video with the Spanish dub of this episode, as well as episode 1 and 3, was released on Youtube in November 26, 2017 by the creator via Facebook fan request with updated graphics and music and sound effects. Plot It starts with the Links fleeing from a boulder, but gets lucky when they fell in a pit and escape the boulderès wrath. Unfortunetly, Indiana Jones got seemingly killed with Red Link making noise, almost triggering a trap. Shortly after Blue scolds Red, Green Link finds a Magic Mirror on Indiana Jone's' possession. After Green annoys everyone with the "item gotten" pose, Green uses the mirror and takes them from the palace. Indiana Jones then gets killed by the trap. Meanwhile, the Links go to Super Mario 3's Toad House, where they find that Mario was there first. Purple then opens the Middle Chest and gets the useless Roc's Feather. After much taunting from Red Link, Purple throws away the feather, giving Mario the power of flight, while the Links scold Purple. Then, Blue opens the rightmost Treasure Chest and gets a Boomerang. After Red insults Blue, he opens the Leftmost Chest and finds Bow and Arrows, right before Blue steals it. WIth some effort, Green and Purple stops Red and Blue's fight by claiming they will share weapons. Then they teleport to Level 8. Red then notices that the Mirror was broken the whole time, which makes Green an ignorant leader for he thought a broken Magic Mirror would work. Then, they notice Dark Link, and Red prepares for battle. Shortly after, Dark Link challenges the Links and Dark Link reveals that he had many clones, thus turning the tide into his favor and shocking the Links. Soon after, Green uses the Mirror again, teleporting them to Contra 3: The Alien Wars, where a giant robotic skeleton comes out after the Links argue over Green Link's "Plan B". After warping through many realms, the Links teleport to what seemed to be their world. A quick investigation (Not to mention a Green Link and Zelda speaking a foreign language) reveals that they landed in the Japenese Version of their quest. Then the Links use the mirror again to go an unknown destination. In a bonus scene, they end up in the world of Mortal Kombat, where Red Link taunts the fighters of the game, with Green Link taking Red Link away via Magic Mirror towards some unknown destination..... Refrences Made 1) The Links go to Super Mario 3's Toad House 2) Mario + Roc's Feather = Cape Mario 3) Too many Matrix Refrences to List! 4) "Oh my god, they killed Indy!" - reference to South Park 5) The Links go to Mortal Kombat in a bonus scene on the YouTube Version. This scene is meant to loosely refrence the Flash show Mortal Kombat: Redone!. Mortal Kombat: Redone! is a Mortal Kombat parody that is shown on Newgrounds. 6) The game the Links go to after Level 8 is Contra III: The Alien Wars﻿, and the robotic skeleton boss from that game appears. 7) Right after Green Link returns from his investigation in Japenese Eastern Palace, the other Links are shocked to see him, and a Metal Gear sound plays briefly. 8) When Mario becomes Cape Mario after using the Roc's Feather, he is seen parodying Superman (e.g. "fighting for truth, justice...and the last bowl of pasta"), it even including the them from the movie. 9) When Red picks up the Bow and Arrow, a short extract from a fanfare (e.g. Lucca's theme) from Chrono Trigger plays until Blue uses his Bommerang to take it from him. Gallery 8-bit joke.png|GOOD GOD NO! Legend Of Zelda (NES)